


Lost

by NeonDomino



Series: WolfStar AUniverse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amnesia, But I'm sure I'll find the doc somewhere..., Can't remember what the next chapter is supposed to be, Forgotten Identity, Hurt Remus Lupin, I wrote this back in 2014, M/M, Protective Sirius Black, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, police!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino
Summary: Remus wakes up with no memories, just some bruised ribs, a concussion and an empty wallet. Officer Black and Officer Potter find him and assist him to hospital and try to find out who he is. But will anyone come forward with Remus' true identity?
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: WolfStar AUniverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835035
Comments: 15
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter written in 2014. Additional chapters will be written in 2020 onwards. :)

* * *

His head was pounding and he opened his eyes. He wasn't sure where he was. He slowly sat up from the spot where he had been laying against the wall. It was slightly chilly, and he looked around, wondering why he was outside.

His eyes started to focus, and he moved to stand up. He felt dizzy, and moved slowly, trying to keep his head from spinning too much. He glanced at the end of the passage, and quickly realised that it was in fact an alleyway. He took a deep breath, and instantly regretted it, the smell of bins and piss invading his nose, and he looked around him.

He heard something crunch under his feet, and looked down at the glass littering the ground. As he studied it, wondering if he had somehow caused it. He noticed a wallet, which he stumbled over to, his legs aching and stiff. There were keys, and a few coins scattered too, he slowly leaned down to pick them up, shoving the keys into his pocket, and the change into the wallet. The wallet had been empty, with no cards. Only the wear and tear of the old wallet showed that it had been owned, and the fact that it was extremely clean showed him that it wasn't trash that was already in the alley. Either way, he found he couldn't part with it, and put it into his pocket.

He pulled his cardigan around him tighter, trying to decide what to do next. His arm hurt, and his ribs, but that didn't matter right now. What mattered was finding his home, and since he couldn't work out where that was, a Police Station or a Hospital would be the best option.

If only he knew where one of those was.

He glanced up the street. Nothing looked familiar, and he decided that the best thing to do was start walking. He'd find somewhere to stop soon enough. He walked around for what felt like an eternity, and for all he knew he could have been walking in circles. He could barely breath due to the pain in his ribs, his head and his arm were throbbing, and finally he found himself outside a park.

From the gates, he could see some empty benches, and it was slightly darker now. He had no idea of the time, and his legs were aching. He needed to sit down. He went through the gates, and carefully sat down on the nearest bench. He had assumed when he woke up that it was because of him laying on the ground for an unknown amount of time, but he knew if he removed his trousers, he'd probably have a few bruises over his legs, as well as his arm and his ribs. His whole head was pounding. Who knew the state of that?

All he was really sure of was that he would kill for a bacon sandwich, or a bar of chocolate. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the pain in his body as he drew his knees into his chest, his good arm wrapping around them, and his head resting on them. He stayed like that for a long time, trying to bring up a memory of some sort, but nothing came to fill the void, the pressure on his mind just caused his head to ache more.

"Are you alright?" a man asked after some time, making the man on the bench jump. His head shot up quickly, but before he could see the stranger who had spoken, pain shot through it. He winced and raised his hand to the spot, feeling warmth and wet. He pulled his hand away, and stared at it in confusion. It was covered in blood.

That would explain the pain. "That wasn't there earlier," he muttered, his gaze still on his hand. "Is it mine?"

The newcomer watched him warily. "I don't know, why don't you tell me what happened?"

The injured mans eyes fell to the ground. "I... I don't remember. I woke up and I walked here, and I don't know where here is."

"Whats your name?" the voice asked.

The blond man shrugged. "I haven't worked that out yet," he said.

"Well, mine is Sirius and he's James," Sirius said. The guy on the bench looked like he had been attacked, and Sirius wanted to help him, but he had to make sure he wasn't dangerous first. He had made that mistake before, and he wouldn't again. He didn't care how good-looking this bloke was.

The injured man blinked a few times, as the pain slightly subsided. He finally glanced at the man speaking to him, his breath catching slightly as he noticed how handsome Sirius was. "I don't know mine."

"Are you joking?" James asked.

"I wish I was," the man muttered in reply. "I woke up, found some keys, change and a wallet next to me. I checked the wallet, but it was empty, no name, no address, so I walked and ended up here."

"So you woke up with a wallet next to you? Where were you?" James asked, and the man's gaze moved across to finally look at James.

"An alley," he whispered. "It was still light when I started and it's night now, so its been hours. Everything hurts."

"Do you know your last name?" Sirius asked. "What about your address? Names of any friends or family? Where you work or study?"

The man on the bench shook his head gently. "Nothing in the slightest. I've been sat here for hours trying to think of anything, but I don't even know what I look like. It's bloody scary. I don't even know how old I am. I don't think I sound old, but I really need some chocolate, so that concerns me that I'm younger than I feel?"

"I'd say you're the same age as us," Sirius said, looking at James, who nodded. "As for looks, you have dark blond hair, amber eyes, handsome..." he blushed, and quickly changed the subject. "Uh, should we just pick a name for now, so we have something to call you until your name returns?"

"I... don't know what to pick?"

"Michael, Daniel, John, Oscar -" James began, hiding his smirk. He knew the moment Sirius said his name was Sirius, and not Officer Black, that Sirius found this man attractive. Sirius could meet a man anywhere, but an amnesic injured man in the park was the strangest yet. James didn't know why he was surprised. He was just glad that Sirius hadn't started to flirt with him, but it was still early.

"John," the man said quickly. "John feels comfortable. It feels right."

"Alright John," Sirius replied, smiling at him. "That's what we'll use until we find out who you really are. Can I see the wallet?"

John handed the wallet over, and Sirius inspected it. "Ah ha," he said, pointing to the corner. "Initials. R.J.L."

"Think the J stands for John?" James asked.

"Well it felt right when you said it," 'John' answered. "So, were you just passing and saw me in here?"

"We had a call, someone said that there was a man who looked like he'd been in a fight hanging around the park, and we were closest. You look like hell, mate. It's a good thing we came, now we can bring you to the hospital, get you patched up and get you home," James told him.

"But... I don't know where home is," John replied.

"Let us worry about that, John." Sirius said in a comforting tone. "We'll take care of you now."

The amber eyed man sighed in relief.

"Thank you," he said, carefully getting off the bench, allowing Sirius to pull him up. They slowly followed James to the Police car parked on the street right outside the park entrance.

"You're not arresting me, are you?" John asked, looking at the car warily.

"No mate, you've not done anything wrong that we know of. We'll bring you to the hospital, get you checked in, and we'll be by tomorrow to see if you remember anything, and to hopefully get a statement. They'll fix you up and you'll be home in no time."

The amber eyed man smiled at the pair. The moment he had heard Sirius' voice he had felt hopeful, and he knew he could trust these men to help him.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six or seven years later, I've finally returned to this story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want to join my wolfstar discord :D

* * *

Sirius drops James at the station before he escorts John to the hospital. Sirius is familiar with the place, often having to take people who have been attacked here, or to watch over an assailant who has been brought in after a fight. So he greets the receptionist with a friendly smile.

“John Doe, Amnesia,” he says.

She grins back. “Good diagnosis, _Doctor_ ,” she says jokingly, glancing over his uniform. There’s a flirty tone to her voice, but Sirius is used to this, and he remains professional in his response, hoping the woman takes the polite hint. 

“No, I’m serious. This guy - he thinks the name ‘John’ sounds familiar, though it’s not his name. His initials are in his wallet, but nothing else. So something beginning with R.” He sighs softly. “Not that you’d be able to find a name for him, but he’s been attacked and doesn’t remember anything. James is back at the station sorting out paperwork because we’re not really sure how to handle this. He's got a head wound too, and his ribs and arm hurt - all I can tell you for sure is he was mugged and isn't in the best shape.”

“I’ll check him in,” she says. “Go take a seat. I’ll have the doctor just call for you, since we don’t have a name for him. What’s your name?” She clearly hasn’t gotten the hint.

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Sirius says. “Officer Black,” he offers, maintaining professionalism. Giving his first name might have the receptionist think that he’s interested, and he’s not. He just wants to make sure John is checked over.

He heads over to the machine, grabbing a couple of sandwiches and some bottles of water, before going back to John who has taken a seat.

He holds both out silently, and John reaches for the tuna one, leaving the cheese one for him. Sirius uncaps his own bottle of water and takes a large sip, before reaching out and opening the sandwich for John.

“So… this is where I’d usually make small talk with someone,” he says. “The usual sort of thing, asking about family, hobbies, just stuff like that. But I have no idea how to do that in this situation.”

John smiles slightly. “Thanks for the food. I feel like I haven’t eaten in a while,” he says. “Well, maybe instead of asking the questions, you could answer them? Tell me about your family and hobbies?” He takes the sandwich out of the packet with one hand and bites into it as though he hasn’t eaten in a long time. Sirius wonders how long it’s been since he last had a meal. He had only been attacked that day, he’s worked out, so a few hours perhaps? He might not have eaten since that morning, or even headed out that day without breakfast.

Sirius grins. “You know, all the time I’ve been an officer, I don’t think anyone has ever asked me that,” he comments. “Uh. I got a brother, he’s an arse but aren’t all brothers… and James. You met James - he’s my best friend. Currently shacking up with my brother. I’m… not adopted, but close to James’ family. They’re my family, but not blood, ya’know.” He sighs, not sure what else to say in regards to family. “Single, not married. No kids,” he adds. Of course he’s only informing John that he’s single because John has asked.

Not because he wants John to know just in case John is attracted to him too. But because it’s important to have that information out there.

“Hobbies?” John asked, after swallowing a bite of his food, amber eyes intently fixed on him.

“I have a motorbike which I built up myself,” he says. “I like to paint. It’s good to have a hobby. I’m a pretty good cook.” He laughs slightly. “I’m pretty sure I’m just reciting my dating profile at this point.”

John laughs, before lifting his hand and checking his finger.

“What are you doing?” Sirius asks.

“Just wanted to see if I was married,” John informs him. “Marriage means that there’s someone looking for me. No ring though.”

Sirius nods. “I’m surprised you’re so calm,” he comments. “Not freaking out. If it were me, I’d be panicking the hell out.”

John nods slowly. “Maybe I’m in shock?” he suggests. “Maybe part of me knew no-one would come find me? Maybe I’m not someone who freaks out? I don’t know who I am. I don’t…. I just don’t know. Maybe this is temporary and this place can make me strong? Maybe… maybe someone is already looking for me?”

“That’s a lot of questions,” Sirius points out. “I can’t imagine what it’s like to not have a memory, but I know what it’s like to feel so utterly alone. So I’m going to make you a promise, okay?”

Amber eyes are intently watching him and Sirius tries not to think about how completely beautiful this man is.

“A promise?” John asks.

Sirius nods. He knows he shouldn’t be making promises to people if he’s not a hundred percent certain he can deliver on them. No promises. It’s what Moody taught them the first week of training. Always word it so you don’t land yourself in shit with ‘we’ll do what we can’.

But this isn’t that sort of promise, this is something different.

“I promise that I’m not going to leave you alone in this, okay? I’m going to leave my card with you so you can call anytime. I’m going to stop in here and check on you. I’m going to look at reports of missing people and see if I can find someone who knows you. You can put me down as your emergency contact here. Okay. You’re not alone - you’ve got me, John.”

He wants to reach out and take this man’s hand and offer some sort of comfort, but he doesn’t do that. He needs to stay professional. John could be married, he could be straight. He could be in a relationship. Sirius knows nothing about him and he’s not going to let himself get too attached to John because one day someone will come looking, or John will remember - and then he’ll return to his other life.  
  
But Sirius is going to be there as just a friend. He’s not going to act on this attraction, because he’s not going to take advantage of John.

John smiles. “That name sounds weird,” he admits. “But I appreciate what you’re saying. It means a lot. It would be a lot more scary if you weren’t here with me, Officer Black.”

“Call me Sirius. We’re friends now.”

“Sure. Sirius.” John beams at him.

Not sure what else to say, Sirius opens his own sandwich and starts to eat. The cheese is thin as is the bread, but it’s something. He watches John sip at his bottle of water, his gaze darting to the tv high up on the wall. It’s silent, but subtitles run across the bottom of it, and a newscaster’s lips are moving urgently.

“Mr Black!” the doctor calls, suddenly, and Sirius stands up and leads the way out of the A&E. They throw their trash into the bin on the way.

John is assigned a hospital bed, and Sirius keeps James updated by text. There are lots of tests to run, and they’re concerned about the head injury - which Sirius gets, considering it caused John to lose his memory and all.

His ribs are bruised and sore, and he might have a couple of broken ribs, but Sirius has seen muggings go a hell of a lot worse. But he stays in the room at John’s insistence, filling the form out on his behalf.

He’s done forms before too. He’s had people scared, their hands shaking, unable to make sense of things enough to write. He’s happy to do what he can to help people, even something as small as helping with forms.

He makes a note regarding the head-trauma and realises that John has nowhere to stay, so he notes his own address as John’s, so that any paperwork or any letters will come to him and he can pass them on.

“Want to pick a surname for yourself?” Sirius asks. “Otherwise it’ll be Doe and you’ll be John Doe and…”

“Oh. I don’t know any good ones. You pick one for me,” John murmurs. 

“Uh. I could just stick mine down or something, I don’t know,” Sirius mutters after a minute of thought. He can only think of his and James’ surnames, and it feels even weirder to use the name Potter. “I mean, unless that’s weird.”

“That doesn’t sound weird. It sounds helpful actually,” John admits. “One less thing for me to worry about. I have a lot on my mind right now actually. Like where will I go after here? I haven’t a penny to my name, I don’t even know my name.” There’s a hint of humour in his voice and Sirius gets that John is attempting to joke, though his voice falls flat in his attempt.

“I’ve got you,” Sirius insists gently. “You let me worry about that stuff, and you just focus on getting better.” He pulls a twenty pound note from his pocket and hands it over.

John doesn’t take it at first. He shakes his head, but winces in pain. He tries to push it away. But Sirius is unrelenting, and tells John that he can pay it back, so John takes it, putting it carefully into his recovered wallet and puts that back with his stuff.

"We need to run more tests, so we'll be moving you to a room," the doctor says, writing on his chart. "As for your arm - I suspect that it's broken, so you'll need x-rays and we'll have to look after that for you. Officer, are you coming with us?"

“Yeah,” Sirius replies quickly. “Should we walk up?”

“Your leg looks a little swollen,” the doctor comments to John. “It might be for the best if you wait for a bed to be brought around. I’ll go and call for one now.” He steps outside, drawing the curtain back and Sirius hears him calling for a bed.

The bed arrives moments after the doctor returns, and Sirius quietly walks at the side of it as John is wheeled around the corner and into the lift. He’s vaguely aware that he’s still clutching the bottles of water. John may be here for a few days until his head injury heals at the very least.

They're brought to x-rays first, which quickly confirms the break, and Sirius stays by John's side. It's a simple break though, and thankfully he won't need surgery, so Sirius hangs around whilst the arm is wrapped up. John's other hand clutches his as the arm is carefully bandaged, and he stays until it's set and they determine he's fine to be brought to the ward.

“I’ll drop you in here and then I have a few errands to run,” Sirius says. “Half an hour tops before I return, is that okay?”

“It’s fine. I don’t expect you to stay - I’m sure you have work and things to do.”

“I’ll be back,” Sirius insists. “Don’t worry.” He follows the bed into the ward, and asks for a slip of paper and a pen. On that, he writes his phone number down for John. “Tell the nurse station to call me if you need me, okay?”

With that, he leaves. He’s already very attached to this stranger, and maybe some air will clear his head.

  
  
  


* * *


End file.
